The present invention relates generally to fitness and rehabilitation devices, and more specifically to a simple, compact stretching and exercise device that can be used by persons of all ages and skills levels to improve athletic performance, reduce recovery time and minimize risk of injury. The device may also be arranged to be used for accupressure and massage therapy.
Exercise helps people live longer and healthier lives. Doctors recommend that people of all ages try to get regular exercise, and to stay active whenever possible. Experts also recommend a warm-up routine before an intense workout and a cool down routine afterward. Both warm-up and cool down routines often include stretching and slow, controlled movements as an intermediary stage between at rest and highly active stages.
Unfortunately, proper exercise techniques can be difficult to practice. The proper stretching forms and techniques that are recommended during a warm up or cool down can be especially difficult to accomplish correctly. Young children may not possess the skill and coordination to stretch properly. Adults engaged in a proper stretching routine often find many of the required bodily positions awkward and difficult to maintain long enough to be effective. Elderly persons often find difficulty in simple stretching techniques. Injured persons in rehabilitation programs may also have similar trouble in accomplishing proper stretching and range of motion exercises.
Therefore, many people utilize an exercising and stretching aid in their fitness routine. Unfortunately, stretching aids are often a simple piece of rope or elastic cord, chosen for low cost and convenience of mobility. When using such nonspecialized equipment, problems can arise for a number of reasons. The cord is rarely the ideal length for the user, as people tend to find an oversized length. To compensate for the added length, users continuously change the location of their grip, which may affect the magnitude of the stretch. The cord may be too thin for the user to form a secure grip, causing the users to wrap the cord around their hand or wrist, which can be uncomfortable and may cause injury. A thin cord will also cause discomfort in the areas of bodily contact, as the pressure around the contact patch will be high. Additionally, the material of the aid may be slippery and difficult to grip or to position on the body, especially during a cool down routine when perspiration is present.
It is important that an exercise or therapy routine be motivational. The present invention and its intended uses have been designed to not only to motivate the user but also to help maintain compliance with a selected or designated exercise or therapy routine.
There are prior art devices that treat specific muscles and specific portions of the body. However, these devices are not designed as devices and products that are versatile and are interactively used by a person. Accordingly, a device is desired that will aid in stretching and exercising that is comfortable and safe to use, while also being inexpensive and easily portable. The device would preferably be comprised of a material capable of absorbing perspiration and be easily washable by machine.
Additionally, many people enjoy the benefits of massage and accupressure therapy, which teaches the application of pressure to known points of the body to treat various ailments. Accupressure may also be used to help the body relax. An ideal time for accupressure and general massage therapy may be after a workout, during a cool down session. It is desirable that a stretching and exercise may also function as a therapeutic massaging apparatus. Thus, the terms “exercise” or “exercising” used throughout the Description and Claims presented herein is intended to include references to fitness and rehabilitation devices and apparatus often recommended for use in the fields of massage and acupressure therapy, or the like.
While prior art devices have been developed to treat various areas of the body, the inventor of the present invention is not aware of any that have been developed for treating the entire body in an active manner. That is, the prior art does not disclose devices that have the versatility for a full-body workout. For example, Johnson, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,918 and McNally et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,947 describe devices that wrap around a person's arm to provide pressure on the arm to treat tennis elbow. However, neither of the devices is associated with any other use or movement associated with the body, and the design of each device limits the use of each device to just treating the arm. That is, neither of the devices is arranged for use on other parts of a person's body, such as the back, the neck, or the core sections of the body. Likewise, the devices are not capable of being an integral part of a workout regimen for the entire body.
Other examples of devices that are designed for treatment of a single area of the body include Abt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,655 and Swearingen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,619. These devices provide cooling wraps that rest upon a person's neck. The devices are not designed for uses on other parts of the body. Likewise, the devices are not for treating, massaging, or exercising any part of the body, as they are intended to sit inertly upon a person's neck so that the neck will be cooled, and also are not capable of being adapted for use in a workout regimen.
Devices have been developed for exercising and treating the neck area. Examples include Mattox, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,154 and Proctor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,216. However, these devices have the same limitations as discussed above with the other prior art, in that the devices are not designed or contemplated to treat other parts of the body except for the specific body part disclosed in the patents.
Thus, it is desired to have a portable exercise device that is capable of treating several areas of the body in a straightforward manner. Further, it is desired that the device will be the basis for a workout regimen that will treat and exercise several aspects of the body, and will do so in a manner that promotes proper form to minimize undue stress or potential injury for a person.